


Sweet Times

by Problematics



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematics/pseuds/Problematics
Summary: In the darkness, nothing shows. The light can guide you in this Sweets was never adopted and his father never convicted for child abuse





	

_**In the darkness, the light shows. The time may be rough but it isn't the end. Trust us, Trust me.** _

    Lance sweets was a psychologist for the FBI at the Jeffersonian. Was it the job that he wanted? Sure, he seemingly enjoyed his time there. He made friends, even if he didn't see them as close friends, But, back to the question. He did enjoy his job, did he enjoy it as much as he could have? No, he didn't even think that this was what he was supposed to do. As a kid how had graduated when he was 14, of course, he would have made the wrong career choice. After all, Lance did want to help people. The careers you are shown as a child are, Firefighters, Cop, Doctor, and lawyer. They all help people so, of course,he had chosen something to help other people.

    "Dr. Sweets, we need you to help with a case, come to the interrogation room, Seely will be waiting with the suspect." That voice had ringed through his office like a bomb which made him come out of his mind. "Okay, I'll be there in a sec let me put this up." The doctor had begun to put his things away and rush towards the room. This murder was different from the others, the victim had fractures on his body that was there before death, this victim was also a six-year-old child. The fractures and medical records show that this child has had near death experiences multiple times. Abuse, the only reason that could happen is if the person was abused. They were only six, it's disgusting. Sweets lived with abuse all his life, He has fresh whip marks on his back and inside his head. Sure, Lance wanted to give this father and mother a piece of his mind,but like most of his feelings he would shove it down and be professional.

    "Sweets, suspects in there go do your 'shrinky thing'." A voice which belonged to Booth said, walking into the other room. "Wait, Booth, aren't you coming? To also interrogate them?" Before he could even finish his sentence, a sly smirk made it's way onto the elder's face. "If I were in there I would strangle those people, what they did to that boy. . ." The young man nodded and walked into the room.

    There was a man, by looks he looked about mid thirty with a shadow of a beard on his face, he wasn't bad looking but he was. . .decent. One other person was there, a talk and sharp looking woman, dressed in what looked like full funeral attire. God forbid she let her face breathe, all that make up wasn't helping his cause. "Mr. and Mrs. Lanec, I regret to inform you that your son, Finley Lanec was found dead this morning." Of course, no change of expression met their faces. Lance could feel his stomach twist and boil at the thought of that poor boy never knowing love. "Oh, Finley? Of course, he is. . .most likely the own pussies fault." The father's gravely voice spoke. Sweets put the remarks he could give the family under all of the other shit he's dealt with and doesn't say anything. "You saying that about your son does make you both prime suspect's." Sweets replied a little more aggressively than he had hoped. Their faces Turned into ones of disgust and offense.

     "You think I killed my son? You sick Bastard." The woman had spoken up, in a hateful and rude way. It was true, Sweets had thought they killed their son, but him thinking something isn't enough to form an arrest. "At the moment, yes I believe you did kill your son. I may be wrong but the people in the lab said that you abused your child, that sort of anger can manifest into a being that is able to kill." Sweets' smooth voice said his heart racing. Even if these people didn't kill him, they deserved to rot in hell. "I would NEVER hurt my baby! I loved him." The father defended,his voice obviously hiding something. Lance took this time to look at his way of talking and his movements, they could say a lot about a person. "Ma'am, your hands are shaking, and sir, you're sweating pinballs. Are you sure you're hiding nothing?' His voice was almost scary at that moment, obviously, it was meant to be. 

     The father's expression was one of anger. He slammed his hands on the table and yelled. "I NEVER HIT OR WHIPPED THAT CHILD OKAY?!" With that, Sweets smirked. "I never said anything about whipping, Mr.Lanec, and the whipping happened after he died, so that proves that you did kill him." Sweets held back and laugh. Suddenly, the father got out of his chair and violently slammed Lance against the wall. "I DID NOT KILL THAT BOY" The man had growled, Sweets felt his heart racing and he knew he was terrified. ". . .Random acts of anger prove my further statements." He coughed, the man crushing his throat slightly. 

   Soon enough, two cops came in and pried him off the young psychologist. Lance, now free of the man's grip, walked out of the room. He walked back to his office and yawned, that had taken to long. The shrink began to think more about his job, what it really was and how it affected other people. Yes, it helped people. He was able to make people feel better about themselves, but.  .  .It blinded him about himself. He knew so much about the world but when it came to helping himself in the same way he couldn't. The clock on the wall struck 10 PM, his work was done. As he began to pack up a sudden thought came to his mind, his apartment wasn't his anymore. He had nowhere to sleep. So, he stopped, stopped packing up and stopped working.  He laid down on his couch and sighed. . . "I have nowhere to go, My dad would happily take me back in, for a human punching bag." He got up and walked out of the building, so what he was going to be assaulted and whipped, he needed a place to sleep and that would be the place.

================================================================================

 

================================================================================

 _'It's all so funny, he is always so happy to help other people but it all falls when you realize that he can't help himself.'_ The man looking through the cameras thought to himself. _'All of  that pent of anger isn't healthy. . .he could snap at any minute. . . and its amazing.'_ Life is such a weird rollercoaster, one day you could be the best person in the world and the next, well, the next day you could be a murderer. 


End file.
